Steel Heart
by Rexsonlygirl Lareen Hyperswoop
Summary: Atom's story from his eyes. His thoughts, his feelings. What was Atom thinking? Slightly AU. Contains major spoilers so if you haven't watched Real Steel please do not read. I do not own Real Steel I just enjoy writing about it.


Steel Heart

Steel forged for many years, years later it was forged to build fighting robots. The game of human boxing finally became boring for people it wasn't violent enough for them. One day men got a brilliant idea make fighting robots where they can tear each other apart and save human kind the trouble of putting their bodies on the line. The generation one robot was created. Everything seemed like it was going great until people wanted bigger and better robots. Then the generation two robot was formed and like all good fighters they needed to spar before a big fight and that was how I was created. My name is Atom and this is my story.

Metal upon metal made me. I was a sparring robot so they built me strong; able to take a hit but not to dish it out. The reason for that is so I wouldn't damage the prized fighting robot. I took many hits everyday but my body always held up for some reason I always had the feeling that I was meant for so much more than being a sparring bot. I was the target for a robot named Knock Out, K.O for short. I took beatings everyday but my body held every time.

Then a few years later generation three robots was created and I was powered down and left at a robot dump. People never came to get my parts what use was a generation two sparring robot? People needed fighters not my kind. People came and went and forgot me the dump was abandoned for a few years until someone opened it back up. I was dragged out into the middle of the dump and forgotten. Erosion made mud and dirt cover my body until I was completely covered. Rain would wash down a crevice eroding a hole in the middle of the dump.

Years passed by, layer after layer of dirt and grime washed away into the ever growing hole. Somehow I was found one evening. Before I knew it I was reactivated and looking at a young boy and a woman. The boy cocked his head my shadow function made me shadow the boy.

"He has a shadow function. That's rare," the woman beside the young boy said. The boy, who I found his name to be Max, cleaned me up and took care of me. He showed me new moves and kept me charged. He begged his father to get me a fight no sparring robot has ever fought, we weren't meant to.

Max had finally begged his father, who I came to know his name Charlie, to get me a fight. A place called The Zoo, it was an underworld spot where has been robots or cobbled together bots duked it out. People could bet illegally there so that always brought them back. The big bot of that underworld was the leader's, whose name was King Pin, bot Metro. Metro was just a robot that was cobbled together from bots he had beaten. If Metro won a fight King Pin got to keep a part from the destroyed robot. As a robot I didn't feel fear but I do have feelings whether they believe it or not. Metro had a huge sledgehammer on one arm and a regular robotic arm on the other side. Charlie and Max made sure to hook me up the remote first they argued over who should control me but Max won that argument.

The fight began at the sound of a bell, the first thing Metro did was pin my foot then the punishment began. For me that is. Max tried his best but Metro's sledgehammer was unstoppable. Blow after blow rattled my metal body but like I said I was built to take a hit. I got knocked out though but Max talked me back up. Once I was up the bell rang, I had survived the first round. King Pin promised Max a thousand dollars if I survived the first round, but he made another offer to fix it to where he wouldn't have to give the money. He bargained double if I survived another round, Max agreed it was on again. Metro tried to pin my foot again but Max saw it coming. Stepping back I surprised Metro, taking advantage of it I did the double up punch Max showed me just this morning. It tore Metro's face and caused a system malfunction. Metro was defeated and Charlie and Max won two thousand dollars.

Charlie began to teach me how to box. He made an agreement with Max that he would teach me if Max would dance with me before the matches. I fought many more bots in the underworld, after one fight someone important noticed me and gave me a real fight in the WRB. The night finally came for that big fight I was fighting Twin Cities. A two headed bot that could lay down the law and then some. This was the big league and Charlie was nervous. Twin Cities entered the ring first but me and Max wowed the crowd with our dance. The referee made sure we were ready before beginning the match. I was riddled with blows this bot meant business, but I could handle it. I got backed in the corner and Twin Cities kept hammering me with a right bomb. It looked like it would be over but Charlie noticed a hitch in Twin Cities' right shoulder when they would hit me. Taking advantage of it, it was my turn to give Twin Cities a beat down. My right upper cut brought the tyrant down. After the ref counted to ten it was over, I had won my first WRB match.

Max challenged Zeus to a fight, but before anything could happen Charlie took Max back to his aunt. Finally Zeus's owner accepted the challenge it would be for the belt but Max wasn't with Charlie. Charlie decided to make things right with his son. Charlie got a night with Max but that's all we needed the match was tonight and I was more than ready. Zeus and I had five rounds to go through, metal bashing metal. Only one could come out on top. I entered the ring first and Zeus entered last jumping over the ropes. The referee got us started and the fight was on. Zeus knocked me a good one in only a few seconds taking me down. But I was tough I shook it off and got back up. I lasted a few more seconds till I was down again. Everyone thought I was down for good but I showed them all I got back up. It took Zeus a little bit longer to take me down a third time but I then got back up. He backed me into a corner again like he had been doing this whole round and pummeled me with both arms to my abdomen and head. The bell sounded saving me from getting crushed.

Charlie and Max got me back up and running for next round, I was a little bit more ready this time. Zeus backed me into a corner again but I surprised him with an upper cut to the jaw he began to stumble backwards in surprise. Seeing my chance Charlie told me to advance so I did that's when I started making my blows. Round three consisted of us just trading blows hoping to take down the other. Round four came and Zeus hit me hard on the side of the head. Something was wrong I couldn't hear Charlie, stumbling around I was pushed back into the corner again. Zeus took advantage of my state and used his fists to pummel my midsection. I was dented everywhere I couldn't take much more but Charlie got me sat back down.

Max pleaded with his reluctant father to use shadow mode so I could watch Charlie, I couldn't hear him anymore my voice recognition was crushed. Charlie gave in. This was the last round, this was it. Round five started out with me and Zeus trading blows. Zeus began to tire it took a lot of power just for him to punch. He may have strength but no endurance. Mocking Zeus for more I waited while he gave me a beating. Finally Charlie saw an opening I crashed my steel fist in Zeus's face then I just kept the blows coming. It was a shock for everyone when I knocked him out but it was only for a second Zeus was back up, but I was on him as soon as he got up. I threw another good one is his face but before he could go down the bell rung ending the last round. It was all up to the judges now. They scored the fight and Zeus won, but I practically won the fight I did what any other bot couldn't do; survive more than one round with Zeus and get close to defeat him. They called me The People's Champion and I was thrilled, I had done something no other generation two sparring bot ever did; I was a fighter and a winner.


End file.
